


Double lie or life

by Randomana83



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is always right, Bi-Gender Relationships, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, I'm Batman, Romance, She loves them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Kara Danvers has a plan for dating Mon-El and Lena at the same time. Alex thinks it's a stupid idea, but Kara thinks otherwise. Kara will date Lena as herself and she'll date Mon-El as Supergirl. Genius plan, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers is waiting anxiously for her sister, Alex to come by. She practically flew to the door when she heard the door handle moving. Alex open the door with a worry look on her face.

“Kara, I got your text. What's wrong?” Alex ask.

“Close the door and sit with me.” Kara demand.

Alex did as Kara said and sat on the couch next to her.

“There's something I have to tell you.” Kara said playing with her fingers.

“You know you can tell me anything, Kara.” Alex assure her.

“Alex, I'm bi.” Kara confess.

Alex just stare at her blankly. She pull back her hair and took a deep breath.

“Alex?” Kara question. “Are you alright?”

“Damn it, Kara. That was the big emergency? I left work early to hear something that I already know.” Alex argue.

“I'm sorry and I- wait what do you mean ‘you already know’?” Kara ask.

“It's no secret that you like boys and girls. I always see you give everyone the ‘eyed sex’. I'm surprise Mom never ask you about this.” Alex said.

Kara couldn't believe her ears. Her sister knew about this before she did. Maybe she really was bi and careless.

“Since when?” Kara ask.

“I notice when you were 15.” Alex answer. “So, who's the girl?”

“Umm, actually there's two of to them. And you know who they are.” Kara said.

“Really? I know them? Is it Cat Grant and Lucy Lane?” Alex guess.

Kara shook her head.

“Kara. I'm not playing the guessing game. Just tell me who.” Alex said.

“It's Lena Luthor and… Mon-El.” Kara said.

Alex open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She got up to the couch and went towards the fridge. She took out a bottle of beer and took a big gulp.

“Lena and Mon-El? Really Kara?!” Alex yell.

“What's wrong with them?” Kara ask looking offending.

“Lena is a Luthor and can't be trusted. We don't know anything about Mon-El, so he can't be trusted as well.” Alex pointed out.

“I trust them both! And I have feelings for both of them! What gives you the right to judge me?” Kara argue.

This made Alex took a step back and look guilty. She's right. What gives Alex the right to judge Kara and her choices. Kara was so supportive when Alex came out. What kind of sister is she? She should do the same for her.

“You’re right. I'm sorry.” Alex apologie. “You have a good sense of judgment.”

Kara smile and hug her sister.

“But wait, you like them both? What are you going to do about that.” Alex ask.

“I actually have a plan about dating them both.” Kara smirk.

“What is it?” Alex ask.

“I will date Lena as ‘Kara Danvers’ and I will date Mon-El as ‘Supergirl’.” Kara explain like she found a cure for cancer.

Once again, Alex was dumbfounded. This was Kara's genius plan?

“Kara, sweetie, this will never work.” Alex said in a soft voice.

Kara's smile faltered and look at Alex as if she was the idiot.

“Of course it will work. I can date both of them without worrying that they will ever run into each other.” Kara explain.

“I feel that someone could get hurt.” Alex reason. “And that someone is you.”

“Alex, no one is going to get hurt. Please trust me on this.” Kara plead.

Alex look at Kara's eyes and gave in. Kara squeal and tackle Alex in a hug.

“Does James and Winn know about this plan.” Alex ask.

“No and don't tell them. You can tell Maggie thou.” Kara said. “But you make her, keep it to herself.”

“Ok, I promise.” Alex said getting up.

Kara walked her sister downstairs and said their goodbyes. When she watch Alex disappears to the crowd, she phone Lena.

“Hey Kara.” Lena greeted.

“Hey. Can I come over your office in a few. There's something I need to talk to you in person.” Kara ask.

“Of course. Is something wrong?” Lena ask.

“No. It's just really important to talk to you. That's all.” Kara assure.

“Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes.” Lena said.

It only took 20 minutes for Kara reaching the L-Corp building. Lena's assistance knows to always let Kara Danvers in. Kara smile when she saw Lena being all professional with a phone in her neck and typing at her computer.

“Alright, I gotta go. Another client is waiting for me. Okay, bye.” Lena said hanging up. “Kara, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you like to go by the italian place for lunch tomorrow. Follow by that, we can take a stroll around the city?” Kara ask.

“Kara Danvers, are you asking me out on a date?” Lena ask while biting her lip.

“Maybe.” Kara reply shyly. “I understand if you don't feel the same. Oh my God! You're straight. I'm so stupid! This never occurred to me. I can be such a big-”

“Kara. Kara. I haven't said my answer yet.” Lena interrupted.

“Oh.”

“My answer is yes. I like to go on a date with you.” Lena said.

Kara's cheeks turn red and fix her glasses.

“Okay. I'll pick you up at 3:30 tomorrow.” Kara said.

“I'll look forward to it.” Lena reply with a seducing voice.

Just then, Kara's phone began to ring. Lena gesture for her to take it. Kara saw that the DEO was the one calling her.

“Kara, we need you to stop a robbery across town.” Hank Henshaw request.

“A robbery? Isn't that below for the DEO?” Kara question.

“The robbers are using alien technologies. They so far had killed all the guards. Mon-El will meet you there.” Hank explain.

Kara couldn't help but blush when she heard Mon-El is coming.  She hang up and flew to where the bank was. She made it there as Supergirl. She saw Mon-El holding a lamp post and fighting with the robbers. They're five of them carrying an alien gun.

“Supergirl!” Mon-El call out. “Don't let the beams hit you. It will reduce you to molecules.”

Mon-El is right. Supergirl barely dodge the beam and it hit a car instead. The car instantly turn into molecules and atoms. One of the robbers is wearing a glove smash his fist on the ground. It send a wave that knock Mon-El of hours feet. Supergirl laser at the glove, but it only redirect back to her.

“You're not going to get away from this.” Supergirl yell at them.

She kick at the fire hydrant and aim the water at them. The three robbers got splash by water and Supergirl used her freeze breath on them. Their legs got frozen to the ground. Supergirl ran to Mon-El and pick up him.

“Are you okay?” Supergirl ask.

“I'm alright.” Mon-El said. “Next time I'll be careful- watch out!”

Mon-El quickly pick up the lamp post and got the robber, who was sneaking up to Supergirl. The robber was knocked out cold. The last one standing surrender when he saw both of them stalking to him.

“You were great. You really held them on.” Supergirl compliment.

“You think so? I thought I was done for. I kept stalling till you show up.” Mon-El said.

Both of them watch as the police arrested them and the DEO taking the weapons. Both Supergirl and Mon-El were left alone.

“Hey Supergirl, do you maybe want to hang out together? Just the two of us?” Mon-El ask.

“Are you asking me out?” Supergirl ask with a blush on her face.

“Did I said it right.” Mon-El ask.

“Yeah. You said it right.” She answer nodding her head. “And my answer is yes.”

Kara Zor-El flew back home with a big smile on her face. She's going out with the two people she loves the most.


	2. Chapter 2

“So let me get this straight. You are dating your best friend and your coworker? I didn't see you as a two timer, Kara.” Maggie question.

“I'm not a two timer. Kara Danvers and Supergirl are not the same person.” Kara said.

Both of them were at the DEO discussing the case that happened yesterday. Alex and Hank came through explaining where the technology origin from.

“So far, these criminals refus it to tell the police where they got weapons from. Alex, I want you and Sawyer to integrate one of them.” Hank order.

“Right now? But Maggie and I were going on a date.” Alex complain.

“Don't worry, babe. Scaring grown men into submission can be our date.” Maggie reassure.

“Yeah, Alex. Think about it. You and girlfriend breaking bones together will be fun.” Kara said.

“It could.” Alex agreed.

“No one is breaking any bones today.” Hank said.

Alex and Maddie made disappointing faces. They both left leaving Kara with Hank.

“What do you want me to do?” Kara ask.

“Nothing. You can go.” Hank answer.

Kara let out a sigh of relief and check her watch. It was almost time for her date with Lena. She went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. She also put on a nice dress with matching flaps. She later met her at the lobby. Lena, of course look looked stunning and her green eyes are shining brightly today.

“You look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful.” Kara stutter.

“Likewise. You ready to go?” Lena ask.

All Kara could do is nod her head. They both walk for about 5 minutes and reach the restaurant. After ordering their food, they began to talk about their day.

“This morning, Bruce Wayne called me to talk about a merger.” Lena stated.

“The Bruce Wayne? As in Wayne Enterprise?” Kara ask with wide eyes.

“That was the exact words I said to him. He told me that he seen my work helping orphans and wants to merge my company with his.” Lena said.

“What you told him? Did you say yes?” Kara ask.

“I told him, I'll think about him.” Lena said. “What do you think? Should I do it?”

“Yes! Yes! You should do it. It'll be good for both of you and the orphans!” Kara scream.

All eyes look at Kara and glare at her. Kara mouth to her word, ‘sorry’ and slump down. Lena laugh at the whole thing. Their food finally came through. Lena order a veggie wrap with a veggie lasagna. Kara order chicken alfredo with shrimps.

“Enough about me. Anything excited happen to you today?” Lena ask.

“Mmh?” Kara said with her mouth full. “I am working on a article about the robbery that happened yesterday. My source says that the robbers aren't talking.”

“Well, I'm looking forward to read your article.” Lena said.

Kara couldn't help, but blush. So far, the date is going great. Kara never thought that going out with a woman is just as wonderful as going out with a guy.

“You know what. I'm doing the merger with Wayne. I trust in your choice, Kara.” Lena declare. “I'm excited for this.”

“I know it will work out well.” Kara agreed.

After finishing their food, they walk around National City. The boardwalk is where they mostly hang around. They love seeing the beautiful blue ocean and the sun's reflection on it. The boats moving around is also a great view. But the very thing they love most of all, are to the families hanging around.

“Seeing them reminds me about home.” Kara said sadly.”

“You're not from around here?” Lena ask.

Kara shook her head no.

“I lost my birth family in a fire. I was 13 when that happen. I was then adopted by the Danvers family. Alex being my sister, was the best thing to ever happen to me after that.” Kara stared at the family of three while talking.

“I'm so sorry. Guess that's another thing we have in common.” Lena said.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Kara said smiling.

Lena lean in and press her lips against Kara. Kara gasp at this, but kiss back. Kissing Lena made Kara scared on the inside. Everytime she kissed before, she ends up breaking their noses. Kara kept hold on her powers and tried to be gentle as possible. The kiss finally ended.

“How's your nose?” Kara ask.

“Fine?” Lena said with a confused face.

“It was great. We should do it again sometime. I have to get back to work.” Kara said.

“I'll call you when I'm free.” Lena said.

Both of them walk away in different direction.

At the National City Police Department, Alex and Maggie walk in the interrogation room. In the room was the leader.

“Thanks to you, I have to spend my time with you. Instead of eating at the italian place, eating cannoli.” Alex said to him.

“I was really looking forward to tiramisu.” Maggie join in.

The leader just cock his eyebrow and look at them weirdly.

“I'm not telling you where we got the weapons.” He told them bluntly.

“Oh you're not going to tell us.” Maggie said calmly.

Alex pull at his hair.

“You're going to be sobbing to it.” Alex finish.

She bang his head against the table and pull back his hair and again.

“Where did you get the weapons!?” Maggie shout.

“I'll never tell.” Was all he said.

Maggie proceed to punch him in the face.

“Babe, remember what Hank said. No breaking bones.” Alex remind her.

“Don't worry. His nose is still intact.” Maggie assure Alex.

“Babe? You two are a couple?” The robber ask.

“Indeed we are.” Answer Maggie.

The robber scrunch up his nose and look at them in disgust.

“Gay people is what's wrong with this world.” He said.

Both Maggie and Alex look at each other, then at him. They simultaneously crack their knuckles.

“Screw what Hank said.” Maggie started.

“Let's break a few bones.” Alex finish.

Let's just say that the robber had his face and wrist broken. Maggie held the right hand and Alex held left. One by one, they are breaking each finger.

“Where did you get those weapons!?” Alex scream at him.

“Cadmus! I got them from Camus!” He cried out.

Alex gave off a smile and let him go. She told Maggie that she'll call Hank to tell him about Camus. She kiss Maggie goodbye and left.

It is now night and Supergirl is back at the DEO with Hank and Winn. Hank order Winn to track down Camus and see if their selling any more alien weapons.

“Anything?” Supergirl ask.

“Nada.” Winn reply. “They're too good to be careless. So, when is the big date?”

“What big date?” Supergirl ask nervously.

Did Winn find out about dating Mon-El and Lena at the same time?

“Mon-El told everyone that you're dating.” Winn explain.

Supergirl let out a sigh of relief.

“We haven't plan it out. But, hopefully it will be soon.” Supergirl said.

Mon-El walk in the room and spotted Supergirl.

“I'll talk to him about that right now.” Supergirl said.

Winn gave her a thumbs up for support.

“Hey. Are you free tomorrow?” Supergirl ask.

“Well give that I can't leave this facility, yeah I'm free tomorrow.” Mon-El said.

“I was thinking that we can soar around the world. See the exotic places, learning the different culture on Earth, and trying out new food.” Supergirl suggest.

“That sounds lovely. I'm looking forward tomorrow.” Mon-El said.

Through the night, Winn had no luck in finding Camus. Hank told Supergirl that she can go home for the night. Supergirl, now Kara is at Alex's apartment waiting for Alex to get home. She hears Alex coming out the elevator and Alex opens the door to get in.

“How did your date go will Luthor?” Alex ask.

“It went great, Alex. We talk about our lives and found out we that were so alike. Oh! I also have a date with Mon-El tomorrow night. We're going around the world. Maybe we find another thing in common.” Kara ramble.

“Kara, I love you and I want you to be happy. But, eventually you're going to have to pick one at the end of the day. You know that, right?” Alex ask.

“But I don't want to pick. I love them both.” Kara said. “I don't want to choose.”

“The time will come when you have too.” Alex said.

“I'm tired. I'm going home.” Kara lied.

“Oh. Stay safe.” Alex said.

After Kara left, Alex was still sitting on her couch. Her sister has been acting weird all week. Before Kara told her about dating both people, she saw Kara get lost in her own apartment. Kara once called her and began ordering Chinese takeout. Alex told her that she got the wrong numbered, Kara began to cry. Alex thought that it was because she had a long day as a reporter and a hero. Yeah, something is going on with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.


	3. Chapter 3

Today has had to be the slowest day for Kara. She check the computer screen and saw it was 10:46. Just seven more hours till she gets off work. Maybe she can pretend to start coughing and James will send her home. No, that will never work. If she gets to the DEO early and Winn see her, Winn will surely tell James. Kara will just have to wait patiently.

“Danvers! I need you to interview a cop name Detective Sawyer and get a statement for the robbery.” Snapp order.

“Yes sir. You can count on me.” Kara said.

Final something for Kara to do. Meeting Maggie can maybe kill some time before the date. Later, Kara should wear a different hairstyle. Kara went out to meet Maggie. She arrived at the police station and request Maggie. It only took less than two minutes for Maggie to come out of her desk.

“They told me that you need a statement from me. But you already know what's going on.” Maggie said.

“I know, but I was already bore. This is just an excuse for me to get out of the office. Plus I need your opinion on something.” Kara said.

“On what?” Maggie ask.

“What countries should I take Mon-El?” Kara ask.

“Italy is a beautiful country and my mom's from there. Spain is where my dad's from and I live for their food. Oh and Japan is bright and colorful, you should stop by.” Maggie suggested.

“Spain, Italy, and Japan. Got it thanks!” Kara said leaving.

Instead of heading back to CatCo, Kara turn into Supergirl and flew towards Gotham. Supergirl can see the sudden change of atmosphere when she enter Gotham's territory. National City is all bright and sunshine, it makes people feel welcome. Gotham on the other hand is the complete opposite of National City. She can see the buildings are rundown, kids are not in school, couple of corpses on alleys. Was that the joker that ran past her?

“No wonder Maggie transfer away from here.” Supergirl mutter to herself.

She flew into an alley and change into Kara Danvers. After she made her hair into a bun, she let out a startling gasp. A giant 3 pound rat came out underneath the dumpster, with a severed hand in it's mouth. Kara quickly got out of the alley and speed walk to Wayne Enterprise. Kara made it to the front desk and ask for Bruce.

“Do you have an appointment with Mr. Wayne?” The receptionist ask.

“Uhh, no. I'm a reporter at CatCo media. I was hoping to have an interview with him.” Kara said.

“Let me call him.” The reception said. “You can sit by the bench over there.”

“Alright. Tell him that my name is Kara Danvers, from National City.” Kara said the her.

Kara sat by the bench and start playing Candy crush on her phone. She pass three levels before the receptionist call for her.

“Ms. Danvers, you can come up. Take the elevator on your right and push for the 100 floor button.” The reception instructed.

Kara did as she was told and went in the elevator. Her heart was pounding rapidly out of sheer nervousness. Bruce Wayne will be one of the biggest people she will ever interview. She hopes she doesn't mess up. The elevator door open and there stood Bruce Wayne. He was smiling at her with warmth and kindness, but his eyes were dark as if he's seen pure evil.

“Ms. Danvers, pleasure to meet you.” Mr. Wayne said shaking her hand.

“It's a pleasure to meet you too.” Kara reply.

“What can do I can for you? Oh and call me Bruce.” Bruce ask.

“I was hoping for more information about the merger with L-CORP.” Kara said.

“How do you know about that? I never told anything about my plans for today?” Bruce question.

“Lena is my girlfriend. She told me about the merger yesterday on our date.” Kara explain.

“I see. I'm impressed with Lena's work with orphan children. She has a big heart for building a children's hospital.” Bruce said. “I was hoping that our companies can help even further than America.”

No. Bruce is lying about the reason for merging, she can tell by his heart beat. He's hiding something. She needs to figure out the real reason why.

“Are you sure if that's all? Do you have a hidden agenda for this?” Kara ask with a suspicious look in her eyes.

“You're  from National City right? You must have woken up real early to catch the United Gotham train real early to get here.” Bruce interrogate at Kara.

“.... Yes I did. Bright and early.” Kara lied. “But, how does it answer any of my questions?”

“You know for something who can hear a heartbeat to know if someone's lying, can't lie for themselves.”

“?”

“Especially for a Kryptonian.” He said.

Kara involuntary gasp. Her legs began to shake and she made a crinkle between the brows.  She was lost for words. If Kryptonians can sweat, she be pouring.

“I'm not-what makes you think-how dare you-” Kara stutter.

“Your cousin, Clark talks about you. Plus the glasses don't help.” Bruce explain.

Kara has her mouth on a 'O’ shape. But wait. What would Clark told a businessman that's he's Superman? Could that mean that Bruce is.

“You're Green Lantern!” Kara shouted.

Bruce stop smiling and looked at her offendly. She compare him to Hal? How dare she! He's freaking Batman! The dark Knight!

“Uhh, you need to go.” Bruce said pushing her away to the door.

“You're kicking me out? What gives you the right to do that?” Kara question.

“Because I'm Batman!” Bruce said before closing the door in her face.

She stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes before it click her. Bruce Wayne is Batman. But he seems so nice, then again that does explain why his eyes are so dark. No matter, she has to get ready for her date with Mon-El for tonight. She change to Supergirl and flew back to National City. Supergirl made it to the DEO and head straight to Mon-El’s room.

“Hey handsome, ready for our date?” Supergirl ask.

“I'm honor to go out with a beautiful person. Tonight's is gonna be lit and gucci.” Mon-El answer.

“Okay. Winn is gonna stop saying those slangs around you.” Supergirl said laughing.

Mon-El join in at the laughter. After they stop, Hank inform them that she brings him back before nine in the morning. Since Mon-El can't fly, Supergirl carry him to Venice.

“Sorry if this embarrasses you.” Supergirl apologize.

“What's there to be embarrassed by? It's an honor to be carry by a warrior.” Mon-El said.

The sun is setting on the city of Venice’ lake. Citizens and tourist look keep and starting cheering at the sight of Supergirl above. The females are fawning over Mon-El. Little boys and girls Supergirl for her autograph. Of course feeling honor, she signs them.

“Il tuo ragazzo è bello.” A boy said.

“Grazie.” Supergirl responded.

They was walk to the canoes and waited patiently in line. Mon-El was busy admiring the architects and apartments. Just another two people and it'll be their turn. She turn around and saw Mon-El eating a cannoli.

“Where did you get that?” Supergirl ask.

“Hmm? I use my speed to get it at that store. The smell compel me to eat it.” Mon-El answer.

You stole it! Mon-El, you can't do that!” Supergirl yelp.

“I left the plastic card on the counter-oh look we're next.” Mon-El said.

Both aliens board the canoe. The canoe gently move with the flow of the water. They're finally alone at last. Except for the guy who is rowing.

“You know, someone should paint you with the sun setting behind you. You look like the goddess of light back home.” Mon-El said.

“You think so?” Supergirl blush. “Well I think you have the warmest brown eyes I ever seen. They're like all the comfort in the universe pool in your eye balls.” Supergirl said.

“Being on this planet, made me realize that everyone is different and that's a good thing. On Daxam, we only care about ourself and how we should be. If you show a trace of difference, you'll be out cast and shun.” Mon-El said. “I'm glad I can show my true self.”

“You're not like most Daxamites. You're kind and want to help others. I'm glad we met.” Supergirl said.

“I do miss it sometimes. Like I wish I can close my eyes and be there for awhile.”Mon-El said.

This gave an idea on where they should go next. Without a word, Supergirl pick him up in bridal style and flew from the canoes. People start saying goodbye to them as they left. If Supergirl can remember correctly, Daxam is a planet that likes to party with bright lights. Tokyo is the perfect place to bring him.

“Here we are. Welcome to Japan.” Supergirl announced. “It's colorful, right?”

“That looks so much as home. This is awe and some.” Mon-El exclaims.

“It's one of the most culture in the world. I think, yeah it is.” Supergirl said.

“It's Supergirl! And a hot alien!” Someone from a crowd said.

“Come hang out with us!” A teenage girl with purple hair and black streaks.

“Oh yes. We can do karaoke and eat ramen. Please!?” Another girl with red hair in the side and blond on another

Supergirl thought it's a good idea for them to hang out with other people. Mon-El will see how friendship works on Earth. Supergirl nodded her and they enter a restaurant that has karaoke.

“What's karaoke?” Mon-El ask.

“It's when you sing to the words that will display on the screen.” She explain.

They first ate the sushi before they sing. Everyone laugh when Mon-El was struggling with the chopsticks. Eventually, he use his hands to eat them. After they finish eating, Supergirl went first and sang, 'My Heart Will Go On’ in honor of Krypton. Then, the two girls sang together, 'Barbie World’. Mon-El is last and he's looking nervous.

“What if I sound horrible?” He ask. “What if everyone boo’s at me?”

“It's karaoke, you're not suppose to worry. It's just about singing and having fun.” Supergirl assure him.

Mon-El nodded and went up the stage. Since he's not familiar to any of the sins l songs, he pick a random number. The song, 'My Heart Will Go On’ play. Mon-El was doing okay at the most part, but when the best part came on. He nailed it! He sounded like a actually singer! Mon-El was looking at Kara when he's singing. Everyone clap and cheer for him loudly then any participants.

“You're amazing. Are you sure you never sang before?” Supergirl tease.

“Nope. I guess I'm naturally good at it.” Mon-El said.

“Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her.” Purple girl said.

Soon the entire restaurant began to cheer for them to kiss as well. They finally gave in and kiss. Flashes fill the entire room while they were still kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up at 6:30 a.m. Maggie is still asleep for she wakes up at seven. She changed into her DEO uniform and goes into the kitchen. Alex began to prepare the coffee and puts bread in the toaster, not noticing someone is at the corner.

“Agent Danvers, we need to talk.” A voice said.

Alex gave out a yelp and drew out her gun. There standing at the corner, was Batman in the flesh. The gun didn't seems to faze him.

“What's going on? I heard a noise.” Maggie ask with a gun to her hand.

“Batman? What are you doing here?” Maggie ask.

“Sawyer, I'm here to discuss about Supergirl to agent Danvers.” Batman explain.

“Wait you too know each other.” Alex ask.

“Yes. I seen him around Gotham capturing villains and I arrest them. I also help him when Robin got captured by Two-Face.” Maggie said.

“I didn't came here to catch up. I'm here to talk to Danvers.” Batman said bluntly.

“Nice to see you too.” Maggie reply.

Alex led Batman into her room. Being alone with Batman made her scared for her sister and herself. She knows what Batman is capable of and it's no secret that he doesn't trust anyone.

“Something’s wrong with your sister. When I saw her yesterday, she was a complete mess.” Batman said.

“She could have been nervous about meeting you. You're not exactly a welcoming guy.” Alex argue.

“I recorded our interview and you should see for yourself.” Batman said handing her a tablet.

The video video show Kara and Bruce entering his office. Right away Alex can see what's was wrong with Kara. Her hair was in a messy bun. Not the cute one. Her blouse was inside out and backwards, Alex can see the tag. Her skirt was ripped. Once Bruce accuse Kara of lying, she broke into a sweat. It wasn't like a few drops, it was like a waterfall. Kara also stutter a lot and was crying. Bruce's posture was calm, but his eyes looked shock.

“It seems that Kara herself didn't notice what was happening. I had to kick her out.” Bruce explain. “I also told her who I am.”

“I know Kara's been acting weird all week, but this is…” Alex couldn't finish her sentence.

“I believe they're might be kryptonite in her body. I need to analyze her.” Batman order.

“The DEO can help her. I can help her.” Alex argue. “Now if you excuse me, I have to help my sister.”

“You're dating Sawyer. You caught a good fish. Treat her right. She's most likely the voice of reason in this relationship.” Batman said while climbing out the window.

Today is Kara's day off and she's going to see Lena. Once again, Lena was on the phone when Kara walk in. This time, Lena's eyes were red as if she was crying.

“All your alright, Lena?” Kara ask.

“No-I mean yeah. It was my mother. We got in another stupid arguments. She wants me to join Camus and I said no and she calls me an ungrateful brat. Then she talks about how she saved me from the same fate as my birth mom.” Lena cried. “Sorry if I ramble too much.

“It's okay you need to let out your feelings. Keeping it all in is unhealthy.” Kara assure.

Kara hugged Lena and gave her a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“Your eyes are so green.” Kara stated.

“Umm yes they are.” Lena reply.

“They remind of the star call “Lunaria’. It helps bring people together. The green star will shine brightly on you and the person, you'll end up with.” Kara said.

“I didn't know you know about stars. Plus isn't that star near Krypton was? Did Supergirl tell you about this?” Lena question.

“You know I interview Mr. Wayne yesterday.” Kara said changing the subject.

“Really? How it go?” Lena ask.

“He's very exciting to partner up with you. He said that he'll love working with a selfless person.” Kara said.

Lena smile at this and lean her head against Kara's. Lena's hair smell so nice. Kara used her super smell to see what kind of shampoo she uses. Apples and honey is what it is. Lena must be a goddess. No way can a normal person can be like Lena Luthor.

“Hey did you hear the news about Supergirl?” Lena spoke up. “She was seen an alien on Venice, Tokyo, and Barcelona. Good for her for finding love.”

“Yeah. I heard that while they were in Barcelona, they ate gazpacho, both of them couldn't handle the spice.” Kara said laughing.

“Who knew that that spices are aliens weakness?” Lena laugh.

“They're also humans as well.” Kara said.

“Not for me. I can handle them.” Lena said.

“Oh really? Prove it eat a jalapeno or something. Do it right now.” Kara challenge.

“I don't have them on my right now. Tell you what. For our second date, we'll go to 'India Nostalgic’ and try out the world's spicy curry. I heard it's so spicy that they make you wear gloves and sunglasses.” Lena declare.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kara agreed.

Kara may have agree to this date but she's terrified that she'll lose control. Aliens, especially Kryptonians can't handle spice. Once they reach their limit, they release a solar flare. Her phone began to ring. It's Winn.

“Hello?” Kara answer.

“Hey Kara. I need you to come to the DEO like right now.” Winn said.

“It's my day off. Why do you need me to come?” Kara ask.

“Mon-El took a photo of you when you were sleeping. The pose you were in was uh not innocent. He's showing to everyone one. Alex and Hank hasn't seen it yet. If you don't want them to see you in that embarrassing display, you need to come ASAP!” Winn said before he hung up.

“Lena, I have to go. Something has come up at work.” Kara lied.

“I understand. Believe me, I know about work emergency.” Lena said.

Kara quickly peck Lena and storm out of the building. She change and flew towards the DEO. How can Mon-El do this to her? It's not his fault. He still doesn't know of Earth custom. But she will give a five hour lecture about it. Supergirl enter the building and search for Mon-El. Alex, wearing a suit of kryptonite came out.

“Alex, why are you wearing that?” Supergirl ask.

“I'm sorry. But you'll thank me later.” Alex said shooting darts at her.

The darts are made of kryptonite and knock down Supergirl. Hank pick her up and carry her to the medical room. He scan her to see what kind of kryptonite was in her system.

“How did you convince Kara in coming here?” Hank ask.

“I trick her by telling her that Mon-El has an embarrassing photo of her.” Winn explain.

“How clever.” Alex said rolling her eyes.

“It looks like the scanning is complete.” Batman said appearing out of nowhere.

“How did you get past security?” Hank ask.

“Because I'm Batman.” He replied.

“Hey guys, I think an alien wander here. He's a huge guy that resembles a bat.” Mon-El said.

Everyone turn to Mon-El and focus on Supergirl. They read the scan result to see what's was wrong with her.

“Pearl kryptonite? I never heard of it.” Mon-El said.

“Me neither.” Alex agree.

“It's a rare type of kryptonite. They come in liquid form.” Hank said.

“It makes Kryptonians act if they're menstruating. That will explain her mood swings and thinking irrationally.” Batman said.

“How did she come in contact with it? And how do we get rid of it?” Winn ask.

“When she saved the workers of a jeweler factory. They melt gems and reshape it to the customer's desire.” Alex exclaims. “That must have Kara came into contact.”

“The only way out of her is draining it out of her blood stream. You'll have to use needles made out of kryptonite.” Batman said.

“So we use kryptonite to get the pearl kryptonite out of here?” Winn question.

“I understand the logic.” Mon-El said.

Alex began the procedure of draining that stuff out of her sister. Mon-El went to touch Bateman's ear and was shock to see it was fake. The process only took about eight minutes and pretty soon, Supergirl began to wake up. Hank went to thank Batman and be is surprise that he was no longer there.

“What happen? And why do I feel all better and energize?” Kara Zor-El ask.

“There was kryptonite inside of you. Don't worry we got it out.” Alex explain.

“I'm sorry that none of us did anything when you were different.” Mon-El apologize hugging her.

“Guys can we have the room, please.” Alex ask.

Everyone comply and left the room leaving the Danvers sisters alone. Now for the moment of truth, is Kara really back to normal.

“Kara, are you still going to be dating Lena and Mon-El at the same time with different identities?” Alex ask.

“No I won't. Oh Rao what was I thinking?” Kara ask herself.

“It wasn't you. It was the kryptonite.” Alex said. Do you love them both?”

“Yes I do. But there is one who I even love most. That is the person I will choose.” Supergirl said.

Now who would that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.


	5. Lena's end

“So? Who is that you choose?” Alex ask.

“It's Lena. I chose her because her backstory is just as tragedy as mine. When I'm with her, I could actually feel her soul bonding with mine.” Kara explain.

“I support your decision and I trust you to be with her. Even though she's a Luthor. But if she does turn out evil, I won't hesitate to kick her ass.” Alex warn.

“She's not evil! Lena's too pure for this world and we don't deserve her.” Kara argue.

“Just wanted to know how much you love her. You better break things off with Mon-El.” Alex said.

“I will. He will always have a special place in my heart.” Kara said.

Kara walked out of the med bay and into Mon-El's room. There he was pacing in his room, looking worry.

“Supergirl, you feeling alright?” Mon-El ask.

“Uh yes I'm alright. Can we talk?” Kara ask.

“Of course.” Mon-El said.

“For starters, my name is Kara Zor-El and human name is Kara Danvers. I fell for you and my best friend. As Supergirl, I went out with you and as Kara, I went out with her. Mon-El, you are truly one of a kind and don't every change. But, I love her more. Please understand this. You have every right to be mad for deceiving you. I hope we can still be friends.” Kara said with tears flowing down her face.

Mon-El look at her with a hint of anger in his eyes and let out a deep breath. He turn away from her. Supergirl couldn't blame him, she'll do the same if she was in his shoes. Then Mon-El turn around and hug her.

“Kara I care about you enough to not ruin our friendship. Go get the girl.” Mon-El said smiling.

Kara kiss his cheeks and flew away. Today, she's going to let Lena on a little secret. Kara reach the window of Lena's office. She can that Lena is video chatting with Bruce. How did he get to Gotham that fast? He was just here. Oh right it's because he's Batman! Supergirl tapped on the window to get her attention. Lena turn and her eyes lit up when she saw its Supergirl.

“Supergirl, come on in.” Lena said.

“Hey pretty lady, do you want me to fly you around and show you my world?” Kara flirt.

“I'm not interested in what came out of your mouth.” Lena said frowning.

“Do you want me to come out somewhere else?” Kara ask seducing voice.

“I have a girlfriend who I will never hurt. Now please leave and don't come again.” Lena said.

“Wait Lena, please I'm sorry. I just wanted to know.” Kara apologize.

“Wanted to know what?” Lena ask.

“How much you really love.” Kara said putting on her glasses.

“Kara you're so Supergirl?” Lena ask.

“Yes. Are you mad for not telling you?” Kara ask.

“No if anything this is exciting! My girlfriend is Supergirl!” Lena shouted.

“Do you want me to fly you around. It'll be fun.” Kara ask.

“Sure I love to… wait a minute. Supergirl was dating someone else while I was dating Kara.” Lena said.

Kara went on to explain the whole thing to her. From discovering her sexuality to being poisoned with kryptonite.

“Overall I chose you.” Kara said

“Thank you for being honest with me. It wasn't your fault you know. And I do feel the connection. I love you.” Lena said

“I love you too.” Kara said kissing her.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.


	6. Mon-El's end

“So? Who do you choose?” Alex ask.

“It's Mon-El. I didn't choose him because he's the alien. I chose book because we're so alike. He's accepting Earth as his new home. He understands what I been through and can relate.” Kara said.

“I support your decision and trust you to be with her. Even if he's the rival of Krypton. But if he's evil and tried to conquer Earth, I will shoot his ass.” Alex warn.

“He's not evil! He's not like the others! Mon-El is caring and I'd trying to be the hero he wants to be!” Kara argue.

“Just wanted to know how much you love him. You better break things off with Lena.” Alex said.

“I know. She will always have a special place in my heart.” Kara said.

Kara flew to L-CORP building to talk with Lena. She tap on the window so Lena can let her inside.

“Supergirl, what brings you by?” Lena ask.

“I need to talk to you. My name is Kara Zor-El and my human name is Kara Danvers. Yes it's me. As Kara, I went out with you and as Supergirl I went out with my co-worker, Mon-El. Lena, you're my best friend. I can't imagine in a world that I hurt you like this. I love him more. You will always be my best friend that I love. I understand if you're angry with me. I just hope we can still be friends.” Kara said with tears flowing down her face.

Lena got up and went to the mini bar. She took a giant gulp of tequila. She didn't made eye contact with Kara. Kara took this as a sign to leave. She began to walk to the window when Lena grab her hand.

“Don't go. I don't want to be left alone.” Lena said quietly.

“I will never leave you, Lena. Never. If you need anything, I'll drop everything and come to your side. I still love you.” Kara promise.

“Thank you for not leaving me. That Mon-El is a lucky guy. Go get him.” Lena said.

Kara hug her and flew back to the DEO. She found Mon-El in the training room. He was fighting a bunch of holograms of the dominators. Kara clap when Mon-El finish wiping them out.

“You did well. You're catching up quickly.” Kara praise.

“You think so? I do feel stronger.” Mon-El said.

“I think you're ready for your superhero outfit. Your name can still be Mon-El and your human name can be Mike Edwards.” Kara said.

“Human name? What do you mean by that? Do you have one too?” Mon-El ask.

“Yes I do. It's Kara Danvers. I think it's time you know what happen to me during the week.” Kara said.

She told him the whole story. From dating Mon-El as Supergirl and dating Lena as Kara Danvers to making a fool of herself in front of Batman.

“Are you mad?” Kara ask.

“No. Infact I understand having feelings for more than one person. It happens to everyone, including me.” Mon-El said.

“I love you Mon-El of Daxam.” Kara said.

“And I love you Kara Zor-El of Krypton.” Mon-El said.

They both kiss.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
